Fashion Sense
by winnielikesfishsticks
Summary: Kronos cares about fashion.  He really does.  So before he can become a real member of Kronos' Army, Ethan Nakamura must pass one final test: Getting a makeover.   crack & bromance abound!


Fashion Sense

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to most of the terrified demigods at Camp Half-Blood, Kronos' army was actually quite stylish. Kronos liked to keep it hush-hush, but he wanted to make sure that all the demigods that had turned to his side were as attractive-looking and stylish as possible. This was the primary reason for Luke being chosen to house Kronos' soul in his body. But before Luke's transformation and sacrifice, Kronos gave him one final mission. It came to Luke in a dream, Kronos' dark, gravelly voice whispering to him, "Give Ethan Nakamura a makeover…"<p>

Luke accepted the mission with zeal. He would do anything to please Kronos, even if it was something he had no knowledge of. Such as a makeover. For a second, Luke considered calling a girl and asking for advice, but then he remembered that he had no one to call. For a second he was almost sad. Almost.

"Ethan. I need you." Luke was blunt when he ordered Ethan to come with him.

"Oh… Well you'll have to take me on a date first." Ethan replied, grinning.

Luke was not amused. "Don't get cheeky just because you're officially a member of Kronos' army now. Come with me." Ethan sullenly followed Luke.

When the older boy ushered him into his car, Ethan assumed that they were just going to run some errands—pick up some more Nutella and Wonder Bread, drop off some mail, the usual—but he knew something must have been wrong when Luke pulled up to the local mall and parked.

"…What are you doing?"

Luke looked pretty frustrated already, "We're going shopping." He replied, lips pursed, "Kronos says that you need a makeover."

Unsurprisingly, Ethan was not game. "No I don't! To Hades with what Kronos says." He adjusted his frayed eyepatch defensively.

Luke grabbed Ethan tightly by the collar, looking down at him in fury, "Now listen. Kronos is your boss now. And you'lldo what he says, including making yourself presentable."

The quieted Ethan up and he followed Luke again, this time into the crowded mall. Typically, Luke got a lot of girls calling out to him, which only made Ethan angrier.

They entered the first store: Hollister.

Luke immediately started browsing through the shirts, but Ethan just stood there. "Are you kidding me? Hollister? Do you seriously expect me to shop here?"

"… I shop here." Luke might have been pouting.

"That's gay, dude."

The older boy's face flushed, "I needed to blend in around San Francisco! Now shut up and start shopping!"

Reluctantly, Ethan started looking around at the racks of clothes. "…These are all girls' clothes."

A sigh. "Idiot! You're on the wrong side!"

"Oh."

There were a few more minutes of awkward silence. Luke was carefully monitoring Ethan's clothing choices; scoffing whenever he picked out something he didn't approve of, and nodding when he did.

"Does this look good, O' Fashion Overlord?" Ethan deadpanned, dumping a pile of clothes into Luke's arms.

Luke dumped the pile back into Ethan's arms. "Yes, this looks passable. Hurry up and get in line, you have a haircut appointment soon."

"What you think I've really got the money to pay for this?"

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Luke pulled out something that looked like a credit card from his pocket, handing it to Ethan. "This will cover it."

"… What is this?"

Luke looked embarrassed, "It's a Hollister Preferred Member card. They're not advertised to the public. They're only given out to the best customers." There might have been a hint of pride in his voice.

Ethan didn't look impressed. "You are unbelievable. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Just go buy the clothes!" Luke rubbed his temples irritably, "I'll be waiting in the salon next door; you're getting a haircut."

After Ethan purchased the myriad polo shirts, button-down shirts, and white-washed jeans, he headed to the neighboring hair salon. "Typical." He mumbled to himself when he saw that all of the female salon attendants had crowded around Luke and were listening raptly as he told them about all of his latest battles.

"You know, you shouldn't really be talking to mortals about things like that!" Ethan said, dropping his many Hollister bags on the floor and sitting down in one of the salon chairs.

Luke didn't reply, but just snapped loudly. The women's eyes glazed for a moment and then they began welcoming the two boys as if they had never seen them before.

"Oh yeah," Ethan said, "I forgot that you could do that."

Luke told the hairdresser what kind of haircut he wanted her to give Ethan, and she started snipping off large parts of the poor boy's hair immediately, much to his dismay.

One of the younger female employees peered curiously at Ethan's eye patch, "How did you lose your eye?" She asked curiously.

It was sad, but Ethan had never been so close to such a good-looking girl. He had always had trouble rooming around girls in the Hermes cabin, and now he was red-faced and stuttering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"In a fight." Luke answered for him, "A really bad one. You should have seen the other guy, though. You've heard of the phrased 'an eye for an eye' right? Well with Ethan, it's two eyes for an eye, if you get what I mean."

The girls gasped, reaching out to squeeze Ethan's hand, "Oh my god! That's incredible!"

Ethan's face was ten different shades of red. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled, not even minding as the hairdresser snipped his hair into an awkward cut. He made a mental note to thank Luke later, but he knew that his pride would keep him from following through.

When the woman finished, she turned Ethan's chair around so he could look at himself. She had cut his hair so that the bangs swooped across his forehead like a hair headband. To be honest, Ethan didn't like it, but he didn't really want to hurt the hairdresser's feelings, at least not with the attractive assistant still hanging around. "…Nice." He squeaked out. Luke paid for the haircut and Ethan waved a weak goodbye to the young, infatuated salon assistant.

The ride back to Kronos' headquarters was silent, which was usually the case whenever Luke and Ethan were together. They didn't have much in common other than their quest for revenge against the Gods. Ethan thought that Luke was a power-hungry jerk, and sometimes just seeing Ehtan reminded Luke so much of Percy and the other kids at Camp Half-Blood that he couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Go try on your clothes." Luke said once they had returned to Mount Tam. Ethan obliged, sporting a frown when he came back out in his completely-Hollister outfit.

Luke nodded his approbation, but Ethan did not look happy. He was wearing ripped, white-washed jeans that hung loose on his hips, so that his pink, plaid boxers were visible. His shirt was dark purple and V-necked. His headband of hair was still in place.

"… I look like a douche."

For the first time that day, Luke laughed. "I got you a new eye patch too, when you were getting your hair cut." Ethan panicked inwardly, imagining some sort of Hollister-brand eye patch, with a plaid pattern and a large logo on it.

But when Ethan looked down, Luke was holding out a plain, black eye patch. It was just the same as the one he was currently wearing, but it was brand new.

"I figured that I didn't have to change everything about you." Luke said, smiling just a little.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! :) and if you didn't read and just scrolled down to the bottom... thank you for that too i guess.<p> 


End file.
